Ni humaine,ni hollow,ni shinigamiMais quoi alors?
by reira-chan35
Summary: Reira était une fille normal, dans un monde normal. Jusqu'au jour où elle fait une rencontre... brutale et descisive.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Personnage principale:

Prénom: Reira

Nom: Mitsuki

Physique: Grande (1m75), fine, formes enviables, cheveux noirs, yeux gris clairs. (genre beauté fatal mais qui ne parle presque à personne)

Caractère: Elle peut être très gamine quand elle le veux ou très mature. Elle est aussi très curieuse.

Rêve: ...

Ce qu'elle aime: Le chocolat, le couleur noire, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, et d'autres

Ce qu'elle déteste: La nourriture du Hueco Mundo, Zommari, le septima Espada et tous ceux qui veulent l'embêter.

_Le début de l'histoire_

Je voyais des fantômes. Plus précisment depuis que toute ma famille était morte. Brulés vifs dans l'incendie de la maison familliale le jour de l'an. J'avais 17 ans. Ce soir-là, j'avais obtenue (je ne sais comment) le droit exeptionnel d'aller faire la fête chez des amies.J'en avais eut la vie sauve... malheureusement. J'étais seule au monde. Grâce à l'héritage, j'avais pu m'en sortir financièrement et même m'acheter un petit appart'.

Et puis j'ai commencer à les voir. Les âmes errantes, les fantômes.

La 1ère fois, c'était quand je suis revenue sur les lieux du drame et que j'ai vu ma famille. J'ai fait tout les geste possibles et inimaginables pour me persuader que je ne rêvais pas – c'est-à-dire me pincer, me donner une gifle, ect - . Finalement j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence: J'avais un gros problème.

Depuis je vais les voir de temps en temps. Cela égayait un peu ma malheureuse vie.

Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula...


	2. Chapter 2: la rencontre

Aujourd'hui devait être une journée normale. Pourtant elle ne l'a pas été.

Jusqu'à 17h, tout allait bien. Je venais de finir les cours. Je rentrais chez moi en compagnie de ma meilleure amie, Leina. Elle avait la particularité de ne rien prendre au sérieux. D'ailleur elle était la seule à qui j'avais parlé de mon... problème. Elle ne m'avait ne traité de folle ni ne s'était enfuie en courant? Elle avait juste dit son habituel « Ah... »

En fait, elle s'en fichait.

Je venais de quitter Leina et je me dirigeais vers chez moi, perdue dans mes pensées. Je fut interrompue par un cri. Plus précisément par un rire tontruand. A vous glaçer le sang. Réprimant l'envie de fuir, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri (Que voulez-vous, c'est ça, la curiosité). Ce que je vis me donna vraiment envie de faire demi-tour.

Deux hommes se battaient au sabre. Le plus petit, en kimono noir et aux cheveux roux, semblait plus humain que l'autre. Celui-ci avait des cheveux bleus (pas très normal) ainsi que des marques de la même couleur sous les yeux (encore moins normal). Un morceau de machoire semblait être collé à la sienne (vraiment pas normal). Les deux était entourés d'une minuscule aura blanche.

Je sus tout de suite ce que cela voulait dire: des fantômes. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Mais je n'eut pas vraiment le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps. Le grand venait de prendre le dessus sur le roux. Et il avait pas l'air d'avoir de bonnes intentions.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser de faire tuer! Prenant ma descision, je me glissait derrière le bleuté et alors qu'il sussurait à son ennemi:

- Tu es mort, shinigami!

Moi je lui envoyais mon sac (très lourd: 5cahiers, 4livres, 1trousse et diverses autres choses) dans sa tête en lui criant:

-Lâche-le!

Il alla voler à 3 mètres. Ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder, je me dirigeais vers le roux. Il semblait mal en point: un vilaine plaie barrait son abdomen

-Ca va?

Il ignora superbement ma question.

-Tu peux me voir?

Je me mordis les lèvres.

-C'est... compliqué...

Je ne put continuer ma phrase que le bleu était déjà revenu

-PUTAIN! JE VAIS TE TUER, FILLE DE PUTE!

Ouuups. Il avait l'air en colère maintenant.

-TU VAS REGRETTER D'ETRE NEE, SALOPE!

Ok, il avait pas l'air, il était vraiment en colère.

-Reste derrière moi, m'ordonna le roux. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Je ne put m'empêcher de soupirer. Mon regerd se reporta sur l'ennemi. Son sourire s'était figé. Il devait avoir entendu la nouvelle lui aussi et elle n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. A ce que je voyais il fulminais. Un cri sortit de sa bouche et il disparut.

Je soupirait à nouveau. Il s'était enfui!

Tout à coup je fut tirée en arrière. J'eut juste le temps de voir le visage decelui qui en était responsible avant que son poing ne s'abatte sur ma tête. Et tout fut noir.


	3. Chapter 3:un monde inconnu

_Note de l'auteur: Je précise que la rencontre entre Reira et Grimmjow s'est faite au moment où celui-ci est venu sans autorisation sur Terre. Qu'il ait ramené une fille lui a fait échappé à la punition: il ne s'est pas fait coupé de bras par Tosen._

Je repris connaissance lorsque je heutais brutalement le sol. Dès que j'eut ouvert les yeux. Puis les rouvrit pour les refermer à nouveau. Non, le bonhomme bizarre planté devant moiétait bien réel. Il était variment pas normal: il était pâle comme de la craie, il avait des yeux verts émeuraudes et deux maques bizarre de la même couleur barraient ses joues. Comme deux larmes colorées. Il avait aussi

Et là, comme si je reprenait vraiment connaissance, je me dis que ce n'était pas normal et que je devait peut-être hurler de peur.

-Voyons, Ulquiorra... Tu lui fait peur. intervient une voix douceureuse

Le dénommé Ulquiorra se remit debout et s'écarta. En fait il quitta purement et simplement la pièce. J'en profitait pour regarder autour de moi. Il y avait environ une vingtaine de personnes. La plupart avait des bouts d'os sur le visage, donc pas des personnes, des...choses? Monstres?

OK, là j'était sur le point de m'évanouir, il fallait que je me resaississe.

Un homme bizarre en haut d'un trône gigantesque m'observait. Genre maître du monde avec la mèche rebelle qui tue. Il était pas mal mais avait quelque chose... d'effrayant. Et j'était surtout gênée qu'il me regarde avec autant d'insistance.

-Dis-moi, Grimmjow, pourquoi l'as tu ramenée? demanda-t-il à quelqu'un sans cesser de m'observer.

-Elle m'a foutu un coup de point dans la gueule!

-C'est pas vrai! C'était mon sac! répliquais-je avant de me dire que c'était une grosse gaffe.

Il me regrada un instant avec étonnement puis se dirigea vers moi menaçant:

-Tu vas mourir!

-Stop.

L'homme sur le trône venait de parler. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais le bleu avait pilé net. Un silence pesant et gênant s'installa. J'en pouvait plus de tout ces regards posés sur moi. Je m'aperçut que j'était toujours assise par terre. Je voulut me relever mais mes jambes ne m'obéirent pas.

-Comment as-tu réussit à la frapper? Me demanda le maître du monde.

Son regard me dissuada de mentir.

-Je lui ait envoyé mon sac, c'est tout. J'ai rien fait d'autre!

-C'est faux, intervint le dénommé Grimmjow. Sinon comment se fait-il que tu ait réussit à m'approcher? Comment ce fait-il que je n'ait pas ressenti ta présence?

_Oulà, il était vraiment furieux. J'avais du mettre honneur à mal._

Le maître du monde eut un sourire, puis éclata de rire.

-JE croit que j'ai la réponse à tes questions, Grimmjow. Regarde-la, observe-la. Attentivement. Tu ne vois pas que quelque chos manque?

Il obéit au brun. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et soudain, il parla. D'une voix qui trahissait sa surprise et son ...anxiété?

-Elle... elle n'a pas de... de...

-Oui, elle n'a pas d'énergie spirituelle.

-...

-C'est pour ça que tu ne l'a pas senti.

Grimmjow rumia cette réponse

-Mais elle est inutile alors! S'écria-il. Ce n'est qu'une pauvre humaine normale!

-Oui... C'est vrai

-Je peux la tuer alors!

-Vas-y si tu veux.

OMG. Là j'était mal.

Je n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus que Grimmjow se jeta sur moi. Son sabre décrit une large courbe horizontale qui aurait du me couper en deux au niveau du ventre. Qui aurait. Je m'était retournée en arrière pour me retrouver en équilibre sur les pieds et les mains. Je me relevais d'un saut.

Mon adversaire me regarda avec étonement puis reprit sa position de combat

-Aaah, j'aime quand une proie me résiste! Mais c'en est fini de toi ma belle!

Il s'avança dans un mouvement telement rapide que je ne vis pas arriver. Pas moyen de l'éviter! C'est à la dernière seconde que je vis le sabre s'abattre sur moi.


	4. Chapter 4:vivante!

La fille aurait du être découpé en deux. Pourtant lorsque le sabre de Grimmjow passa, il ne trancha que du vide. Elle se tenait maintenant à dix mètres et se regardait comme si ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit encore vivante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Cria Grimmjow qui oscillait entre la surprise et la colère.

Elle releva la tête et une étincelle d'esspoir brilla dans ses yeux. Elle lui tira la langue comme une grosse gamine et disparut à nouveau. Non pas disparut. Si on possédait une énergie spirituelle élevée, on pouvait voir son mouvement. Elle courrait. Avec fluidité, agilité et rapidité.

En moins de deux secondes, elle avait quittée la pièce sous le regard hébété de toutes les personnes présentes.

-Non mais pour qui elle se prend? Elle croit pouvoir me rédiculiser ainsi? Cria Grimmjow.

Il partit à la poursuite de la fille en continuant à jurer:

-Je vais la retrouver et la tuer, la massacrer, transpercer sa chair, …

Aizen le regarda s'en aller. Finalement elle n'était pas ordinaire cette petite...

Reira courrait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle voulait à tout prix échapper à cette bande de malade. Un coup d'oeil derrière elle lui montra que c'était pas gagné: le dénommé Grimmjow la poursuivait. On pouvait l'entendre d'ici!

Tout à coup elle heurta quelque chose qui lui fit interrompre sa course. Reira tomba très élégament sur le postérieur. Elle se releva rapidement prête à se battre si tel devait être le cas. En voyant qui était la personne qu'elle avait cogné (rentré dedans serait plus juste), elle se decripsa quelque peu: c'était le mec bizarre qui l'avait observer quand elle venait juste de se réveiller.U...machin chose.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer que des cris retentissaient derrière. L'autre cinglé bleu était juste derrière! Et il était vraiment pas content.

-JE T'AI RETROUVER, SALOPE!

Grimmjow la regardait avec un sourire carnassier.

-TU NE M' ECHAPPERA PAS CETTE FOIS.

Il pointa son sabre vers Reira, bien décidé à lui faire regretter de l'avoir humilier, tout en continuant à crier

-ET TOI, ULQUIORRA, TU T' EN MELE PAS! ELLE EST A MOI!

L'autre lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule, très je-m'en-foutiste

-A NOUS DEUX, CONNASSE!

Il se mit en garde. Reira se retourna pour prendre le sabre de l'autre U...machin (il ne fit même pas le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher) en lui marmonnant un « _J'te l'rendrait plus tard » _

_-_Tu te laisse faire, Ulquiorra?

L'autre l'ignora superbement

Et cela énerva encore plus mon adversaire qui passa à l'attaque. Celle-ci fut d'un force impressionnante et je me demandais comment je pouvais résister à la pression.

Grimmjow en avait marre. Marre de cette fille qui le ridiculisait. Marre d'Ulquiorra qui restait là comme une potiche. Marre de ce foutu Ichigo... Bref, il était très énervé. Et lui, il était là devant l'humaine en train de la regarder comme si elle était une extra-terrestre.

Comment se faisait-il que son sabre est été arrêté aussi facilement? Comment osait-elle résister? Et le pire c'est qu'il se sentait de plus en plus faible... Et comment se faisait-il est tout à coup autant d'énergie spitituelle?...

Cela ne fit qu'amplifier la rage de l'Arrancar. Il sourria: Si la fille lui avait résister jusqu'à maintenant, le reste n'était plus qu'une question de force. Et à ce jeu-là, il était sur de gagner.

Enfin... C'est ce qu'il croyait.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici un nouveu chapitre ^^

Déja je tiens à m'excuser bien bas pour l'attente. Si certaines personne se maudisse pour un mois de retard, alors moi je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je crois que ça fait 1 an que vous m'attendez...

Mais, mais, mais si vous voulez la suite, il ne me tuez pas tout de suite siouplait :3

SI vous trouvez qu'il y a un petit changement dans l'écriture c'est normal, j'ai revu un peu beaucoup le scénario... Reira devenait vraiment trop mary-sue, à ma grande honte... -_-"

Allez bonne lecture! ;)

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Aizen déambulait dans les couloirs de Las Noches suivit de Gin et des autres Espadas. Depuis que Grimmjow était partit à la recherche de la fille, il avait peu d'espoirs de la retrouver vivante. Dommage, elle était certainement beaucoup plus interressante qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Cette pensée lui remit en tête quelques souvenirs: l'attaque manquée du Sexta et la vitesse avec laquelle elle s'était enfuie.

Oui... cette fille était certainement très interessante...

Et dire qu'il ne la retrouverait certainement pas... Enfin dans un état convenable pour qu'elle réponde à quelques questions...

Ah... Que de problèmes...

Soudain il sentit un reiatsu. Au début il pensait que c'était celui du Sexta... mais il y avait quelque chose... de différent...

Et c'est là qu'il vit. Il ces deux combattants. Il vit Grimmjow avec son sourire de sadique. Il vit l'inconnue qui se défendait tant bien que mal mais qui allait perdre, à ne pas en douter. Pourtant Aizen sentit. Il sentit cet infime changement dans leur reiatsus. Celui du bleuté baissait légèrement contrairement à celui de la fille aux cheveux noirs. C'était comme s'il y avait un transfert entre les deux...

Mais le mégalomane n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ces observations que le bleuté envoya valdingué l'inconnue dans le mur.

Aizen continua de regarder. Non, elle ne se relevait pas. Elle restait une faible humaine... mais qui avait un potentiel intéressant. C'est pourquoi il arrêta le Sexta... qui s'empêcha tout juste de hurler à la gueule du mégalo de se mêler de ses affaires.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il acide

-Mes raisons ne regardent que moi, Grimmjow. Répondit Aizen d'une voix sourde lourde de sous-entendus.

-Mais cette...!

Le bleuté s'arrêta net en sentant le reiatsu de l'ancien shinigami augmenter, lui faisant courber les épaules.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me contredise, Grimmjow. De plus, depuis quelques temps, tu multiplies les actions irréfléchies et autres bêtises... Tu t'es même laissé surprendre par cette humaine! Alors puisque tu la détestes tant, tu vas t'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, est-ce clair? Ajouta-t-il en accentuant encore la pression, ce qui fit tomber le bleuté à genoux.

-Est-ce clair? Répéta le traître

-Limpide, grommela le Sexta

-Dès qu'elle sera réveiller, tu viendra me le dire.

Et Aizen fit demi-tour d'un air impérial. Grimmjow lui serrait les dents. Ce qu'il lui faisait était la pire des humiliations! En plus il y avait cet abruti de Nnoitra qui se gondolait derrière. Heureusement que la majorité des espadas n'en avait rien à faire sinon il n'aurait pas put se retenir. Entre le Quinta qui se marrait, Barragan qui le regardait de haut et Ulquiorra qui lui passa devant comme si il était un déchet; oui, il avait vraiment eut du mal à ne pas frapper quelque chose et qui est une ressemblance avec une parabole ou une secoupe de préfèrance.

Ils étaient tous partis, ne restait que lui et l'humaine. Il ne savait même pas si elle était vivante. Il se rapprocha et vit sa poitrine se soulever légèrement. Ok, ça c'était bon. Bon où est-ce qu'il fallait l'amener maintenant...?

Grimmjow avait du l'amener dans sa chambre. Il n'allait pas la laisser dans le couloir, parce que d'une ça salierait le beau blanc des murs (l'emmerdeuse avait le crâne un peu cassé...) mais en plus il se ferait démonter par le seigneur avec "la-mèche-rebelle-qui-tue". (Grimmjow était très fier de ce surnom...). Il la trainait donc par un pied jusqu'à son antre en se demandant se qu'il ferait après...

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa supeeerrrbe chambre (à se demander comment un sadique/mégalomane/sal... hum! pouvait avoir une chambre aussi grande, aussi belle, aussi... rangée. Parce que oui Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait une chambre rangée, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.), il envoya sans ménagement la fille encore inconsciente sur son lit puis partit dans sa salle de bains. Se revint avec dans ses bras tout la pharmacie (oui décrochée sans douceur du mur où elle était accrochée, paix à son âme...).

Quand il vit le corps, il soupira. Comment avait-il put passer du statut d'arrancar, sexta espada, futur roi du Hueco Mundo,... à infirmier...

Sur le coup, il avait bien envie, mais alors une sacrée envie de la laisser là, et de se barrer. Elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule, cette grande gueule! Mais le souvenir de l'humiliation qu'il avait subit quelques minutes plus tôt l'en dissuada. Il banda donc sommairement sa nouvelle prisonnière avant de la mettre sur le canapé de la chambre. Revenant à son lit, il s'y laissa tomber sans un remords. Putain! C'était quoi ces emmerdes qui lui tombaient dessus comme ça! Il avait commencé à bien s'amuser avec le rouquin avant que la fille l'en empêche et que il veut se venger d'elle, elle l'humilie, lui tient tête! Et maintenant il devait s'en occuper! Mais où allait ce putain de monde!

Pendant ce temps, Aizen était retourner sur son trône, surplombant la salle de toute sa hauteur. La plupart des arrancars étaient silencieux mais il se doutait que ce qu'il venait de se passer avec l'humaine leurs trituraient les méninges.

-Alors? Demanda soudainement Gin

-Alors quoi?

-Tu as retourné ta veste. Tu as laissé en vie l'humaine. Alors que va-t-il se passé maintenant?

-Je pense qu'elle est comme Orihime Inoue. Elle possède des pouvoirs spéciaux.

-Hum? Et...

-Je compte bien m'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains des shinigamis, et peut-être plus...

répondit le seigneur de Las Noches avec un sourire mauvais.

-Et Grimmjow? Intervint Tousen. Je ne comprend pas, il vous a désobéit et vous ne punissez pas! Justice doit être faite.

-Du calme. Je vais lui faire comprendre... à ma manière. Je veux qu'il regrette son geste le plus possible.

-Et comment? Poursuivit Gin, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-S'occuper de l'humaine sera déjà pénible pour lui et ensuite nous le punirons comme il se doit...

Cette parole fut comme une promesse faisant vibrer l'air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis encore désolée du temps que je met à poster mes chapitres mais je préfère faire passer mes études avant mes fics, honte à moi.**

**Donc voici un nouveau chapitre un peu moins gaie que les précédents mais cela va s'améliorer avec le temps (Quand tu deviens plus ou moins le souffre-douleur d'un arrancar psycopathe, y'a de quoi devenir acerbe ^^). Et le prochain ne devrais pas tarder à sortir (je l'espère) vu qu'il est déjà quasiement bouclé! Mais faut que je le finisse et c'est peut-être ça qui va pas être facile -.-'**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

Reira dormait paisiblement dans un canapé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et papillonnèrent comme pour s'habituer à la lumière extérieure... qui n'existait pas. En effet la pièce était plongée dans le noir et même la seule lueur qu'offrait la lune par la fenêtre n'arrivait pas à éclaircir l'endroit.

Elle essaya de se redresser mais un mal de crâne la prit, tellement fort qu'elle fut obligée de se rallonger.

_-_Putain! S'exclama-t-elle, la main s'échouant sur son visage.

Seule une cuite pouvait lui faire cet effet-là. Elle avait vraiment bien dût picoler pour en arriver là. D'ailleurs c'était bizarre elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir fait, ni même avec qui, ni comment. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait était son rêve.

_« Un sacré truc! » _pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle avait vraiment du forcé sur l'alcool pour avoir des idées comme ça: enlevé par un psychopathe aux cheveux bleus, qui avait voulut la tuer et paf, le trou noir! Elle laissa passer quelques minutes avant de décider de se lever d'une part parce qu'elle crevait de faim, ensuite parce qu'elle devait prendre une douche. Elle était collante de sueur comme si elle avait fait un effort intense.

« _Faut vraiment que je bouffe quelque chose. Un paquet de biscuit et ensuite salle de bain! »_

Elle avança, petits pas par petits pas, encore incertaine de son équilibre, les yeux fermés, trop fatiguée pour les ouvrirent. Continuant à tâtons, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la mini-cuisine de son appartement. Elle tendit la main pour attraper la poignée... Et s'éclata les doigts contre un mur.

-Putain de merde de mes deux!

Elle sautilla sur place, essayant de réfréner la douleur en se lâchant par des insultes. Pas très efficace physiquement mais qui fait beaucoup de bien mentalement. Après une bonne minute dans un langage très fleurit, un peu clamée, Reira se décida (enfin) à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ce qui c'était passé...

Et à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait qu'un mur en face d'elle.

Zut! Elle était si bourrée que ça pour se tromper de direction dans son propre appartement?

Pourtant la douleur l'avait ramené à la réalité et maintenant son mal de crâne passait en dernière position.

Soupirant un bon coup, elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir à l'extrême...Et les refermer immédiatement. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait crut, sa vision n'était pas floue. Mais la pièce dans laquelle elle était ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle connaissait. Blanche, spacieuse et assez simple, sans meubles inutiles, un peu désordre mais tellement peu pour la place disponible que ça ne se voyait pas... Pas du tout sa chambre en fait.

Oh merde. Elle s'était bourré la gueule et laisser entrainer par elle-ne-savait-qui dans elle-ne-savait quel endroit... Certainement. Probablement.

Commençant à céder à la panique, elle chercha une porte du regard. Il y en avait une juste à côté. Sautant sur la poignée, elle l'ouvrit à la volée et tomba sur une salle de bain. Luxueuse mais pas très pratique lorsque l'on veut partir. Ou s'enfuir. Ou faire un repli stratégique. Enfin bref, un moyen de quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Elle referma la porte aussi délicatement qu'elle l'avait ouverte et se dirigea vers une entrée ouverte vers une autre pièce. Sautant par-dessus le canapé, elle courut jusque dans la pièce voisine, se précipitant vers une autre porte qu'elle espérait être la sortie, la peur commençant à rendre ses gestes désordonnés. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle eut beau s'acharner sur la poignée, cela n'eut aucun effet. Tirer dessus non plus. Elle était verrouillée... Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la peur de la jeune femme qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

Mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui chuchota que si la porte était fermé, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière. Cependant la panique était bien trop présente pour qu'elle prenne le temps de réfléchir à ce que cela voulait dire.

Finalement elle se retourna, s'adossant à la porte, cherchant les yeux la moindre chose susceptible de l'aider, le moindre indice capable de la mettre sur la voie. Son regard finit s'arrêter sur une ouverture dans le mur. Et ce qu'elle voyait derrière était le ciel. Noir, avec quelques nuages que l'on pouvaient deviner, une nuit assez sombre mais c'était l'extérieur.

Ne prenant pas plus la peine de réfléchir, elle courut sur le balcon... Pour déchanter bien vite.

Elle n'était particulièrement soumise au vertige mais elle il y avait de quoi. Bordel, il y avait quelle hauteur? Le sol lui parut tout à coup très très bas et très très loin. Le mur était vertical et parfaitement lisse. Aucun moyen de descendre par là.

Cependant ses peurs, ses envies de fuites, ses plan pour partir de cet endroit trop suspect pour être normal furent balayés par ce qu'elle voyait. Le paysage qu'elle avait sous les yeux était d'un certaine manière magnifique et d'une autre effrayant.

La lune formait un croissant parfait dans un ciel d'encre. Pas une seule étoile ne brillait. On pouvait distinguer des nuages, visible grâce au reflets de la lumière de la lune.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Reira et ce n'était pas dut au vent. Cette nuit n'était pas naturelle. Quelque chose la rendait irréelle, et surtout terrifiante. Tout comme le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Un désert de sable blanc à perte de vue. Il n'y avait que ça, du sable, du sable, du sable, des dunes de sables pour changer. Pas la moindre trace de vie et les rares arbustes qu'elle voyait semblaient morts.

Maintenant elle avait une bonne raison de crier. Rien de ce qu'elle voyait n'indiquait qu'elle se situait encore à Karakura, ou même au Japon. Elle en venait même à douter d'être encore sur Terre.

Mais _bordel de merde, _où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait et surtout qui était le connard qui l'avait enfermé!?

Un claquement résonna derrière elle. Elle se retourna précipitamment, les mains accrochées à la rambarde en pierre du balcon.

Rien. Juste le silence.

Elle avait rêvée. Ou si ça se trouve c'était juste un bruit comme ça, elle avait du oublier de refermer la porte de la salle de bain, ouverte quelque minutes plus tôt et celle-ci c'était claquée à cause du vent, c'est tout!

Mais l'auto-persuasion n'étant pas le fort de Reira, celle-ci du prendre quelques secondes pour se remettre à respirer correctement et pour calmer son cœur qui faisait trop de bruit dans sa poitrine à son goût. Enfin après une minute à inspirer-expirer correctement, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme repris son court normal.

-T'es encore là toi?

-WOUAAAAAAA_

Des efforts réduits à néant. Un peur si difficilement refoulée qui revenait juste à cause d'une phrase. Et d'un homme. Il y avait réellement quelqu'un qui était entré. Tout d'un coup elle se sentait perdu. Ces cheveux et ces yeux d'un bleu si reconnaissable, son sourire si flippant, sa carrure si impressionnante... C'était l'homme qui l'avait enlevé. Qui l'avait présenté à son « maitre ». Qui avait voulut la tuer. Qui avait fait beaucoup de choses qui n'impliquait pas sa survie. Alors tout ce qui c'était passé était vrai...?

_Oh merde._

-_AAAAAAAAAAAA_

Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent, une petite veine commençant à battre furieusement ur sa tempe.

-BORDEL DE MERDE! Arrête tout de suite de crier ou je vais t'en faire passer l'envie!

Rien que par ces paroles, Reira sentit l'air autour d'elle s'alourdir. Comme si un poids énorme venait de tomber sur ses épaules.

-AAAaa*...

Son cri se tut subitement. Elle ne se sentait même plus la force de crier. Et la main droite du bleuté qui se serrait compulsivement comme s'il rêvait de l'étrangler semblait un bon moyen de pression.

_Euuuh? Au secours?_

Il lui balança quelque chose dont elle se protégea par réflexe avec les bras. Cependant le projectile arriva avec douceur sur elle. Du tissu. Une tenue à n'en pas douter.

-Enfile ça. Aizen-sama veut te voir.

Et apparemment cela avait l'air de lui plaire autant que ça avait l'air de la contrarier. À moins que c'était le fait de devoir autant de politesse pour ce « Aizen » qui le gênait.

En tout cas ça ne sentait pas bon pour elle.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plut!**

**Aussi je remerci toutes ceux et celles qui m'ont lu jusqu'à maintenant! C'est à dire: Naima D, erienna, Agrond, namidu13, LacrimisDraco, , Guest, Shiemi0, framboise-sama et Katae. Merci pour vos encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wouah! Je crois que je me suis dépassée là! Je publie ce chapitre deux semaines à peine après le précédent! Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic depuis sa création, ça doit leur faire bizarre ^^**

**J'aurais même put vous en faire profiter plus rapidement mais après avoir finit de ld****'écrire ce chap', et bah j'ai refait le début parce qu'il me plaisait pas. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et dsolée s'il y a des fautes, certaines réussissent à m'échapper.**

* * *

Ils étaient en train de déambuler dans les couloirs. Enfin Reira essayait plutôt de suivre comme elle pouvait le rythme effréné de l'homme devant elle. Cependant c'était un peu compliqué vu qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle venait d'apprendre que cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était inconsciente. Trois jours qu'elle était dans cet endroit. Et que l'homme brun sur le trône qu'elle avait vu – celui à l'aura impressionnante – s'intéressait à elle. Cette situation lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Elle ne disait rien, marchant en silence, trop de questions se posant dans sa tête, toutes ces interrogations qui se bousculaient et qui allaient très certainement lui donner mal au crâne avant la fin de la journée. Et peu de réponses lui était données. Son gardien ne semblait pas coopératif vu les grognements désapprobateurs qu'il poussaient à tout bout de champs.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Du peu qu'elle avait vu du bleuté et ce dont elle se souvenait de lui, il semblait le genre d'homme violent, impulsif, au sale caractère, qui voulait tout régler par lui-même. Égocentrique aussi mais elle sentait aussi qu'il voulait par-dessus tout montrer sa valeur. Sinon pourquoi tout faire soi-même et accorder toute cette importance à son honneur. Il n'aimait certainement pas les ordres – vu comment il rechignait à les exécuter – et ceux qui lui étaient supérieurs par conséquent. À moins qu'il ne soit juste un psychopathe avide de sang et de pouvoir, ce qui était tout à fait possible...

Raaah et voilà la migraine qui pointait son nez!

Tentant de se calmer, elle se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle, admirant, contemplant. Se faisant elle ralentit un peu son rythme et se fit presque engueuler par le bleuté.

Mais bon, comment rester de marbre face à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Ça devait être un putain d'endroit! Les couloirs avait une telle hauteur qu'elle se demandait comment c'était possible de construire un truc pareil. Tout semblait juste démesuré! … Et blanc.

C'était horrible. Tout était affreusement BLANC. Comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à tout laver avec les litres de Javel. Même leurs vêtements étaient de cette couleur! Blancs. Avec des lignes noires certes mais le blanc prédominait quand même _beaucoup_.

… Non, elle n'essayait pas du tout de dédramatiser la situation en se focalisant sur un détail tel que la couleur des murs. Pas. du. Tout.

Ils étaient maintenant devant une énorme porte. Sa hauteur était équivalente à celle du couloir, c'est pour dire! Cependant au lieu de l'ouvrir, le bleuté s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna tout aussi vivement vers Reira. Son regard semblait la sonder. Ses yeux turquoises la transpercèrent.

-J'sais pas qui t'es. J'sais pas c'que t'as fait la dernière fois. Mais ne pense pas qu't'es en sécurité. Si j't'ai pas déjà tué, c'est parce qu'Aizen me l'a ordonné. Mais si la moindre occasion s'présente, j'te f'rai payer pour toutes les humiliations qu'j'ai subies jusqu'à maintenant à cause de toi.

Son sourire changea soudain pour passer de sérieux à carnassier, ce qui déclencha des frissons dans le dos de Reira qui ne sembla que saisir maintenant le poids de ces paroles. Les menaces étaient réelles, ce type n'hésiterait pas à la tuer!

-Surveilles donc tes arrière, j's'rais jamais loin. Ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment-là.

* * *

Le bleuté s'avança sans s'occuper de la jeune femme totalement perdue derrière elle. Il marcha jusqu'aux estrades en pierre et s'y installa, seul et non entouré de ses fraccions comme d'habitude.

Reira au contraire commençait sérieusement à paniquer. L'atmosphère de cette salle était lourde. Elle n'était même pas rentrée qu'elle sentait déjà sur elle plusieurs regards insistants, venant de personne cachées dans l'ombre. Mais le plus étonnant c'est que ces regards, elle les devinait juste et pourtant ils la paralysait totalement. Le silence pesant et gênant ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

Un claquement sourd retentit.

La porte venait de se refermer derrière elle. Reira se retourna tout de suite comprit que son seul échappatoire qui venait de s'envoler.

-Approche jeune humaine!

Une voix douce et sûre d'elle. Une voix qui donnait envie de s'y raccrocher sans se poser de questions. Une voix beaucoup trop rassurante pour être réelle.

Reira se retourna face à la personne qui venait de parler. En haut de son trône Aizen la contemplait de toute sa hauteur avec intérêt. Elle fit un pas vers lui.

-Approche Reira Mizuki.

Elle s'arrêta net. Son nom... Elle ne le lui avait jamais donné. Avant qu'elle ne le rencontre, elle ne l'avait même jamais vu. Pourtant, il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date.

-Comment... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

Le brun sourit. Il s'était attendu à cette question. Et il allait lui donner les réponses, il allait la tenter, il allait la manipuler pour en faire une arme. S'il parvenait à la faire rejoindre leur camp, elle serait très certainement un atout de taille qui lui permettrait de vaincre encore plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait prévu au début.

-Je connais beaucoup de chose sur toi. Avoua-t-il. Même si tu m'était totalement inconnue quand tu es arrivée, je n'ai eut que quelques recherches à faire. C'est ton "pouvoir" qui m'a permit de te retrouver.

-Mon... Pouvoir?

Cela devait être le moment juste après son arrivée ici. Le moment où elle avait un peu pété son câble et où elle avait tenté de fuir le psychopathe bleu... Pour finalement échouer misérablement.

-En effet. Reira Mizuki, dernière héritière directe encore en vie de la famille Mizuki. Elle était une famille vraiment très appréciée, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. Elle était à l'apogée de sa gloire à cette époque.

-Et pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle de si extraordinaire?

Aizen voyait bien qu'elle était dévorée par la curiosité, il y avait cette petite flamme brulante dans son regard. Par quelques paroles, il avait réussit à lui avoir une partie de sa confiance. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur son visage.

Derrière le trône Gin reconnut le brun était fort. Amadouer pour mieux appâter. Il y réussissait à merveille. Il montrait qu'il s'était intéressé à elle, il lui dévoilait des secrets et il lui donnerait des réponses. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'il lui demanderait en échange de ces services même si l'argenté s'en doutait.

Le reste de la salle était sceptique. La plupart de l'Espada ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de leur « maître » pour cette humaine, cependant ils restaient accrochés aux lèvres du traître, curieux de savoir comment une simple « humaine » aurait put tenir tête au Sexta ne serais-ce que quelques secondes...

-Elle était réputée pour être la meilleure famille de chasseurs de démons et d'esprits - qui n'étaient en réalité que des hollows ou des âmes. Cette famille avait un don exceptionnel qui se transmettait de générations en générations...

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer, conscient que la salle entière était pendue à ses lèvres

-Le pouvoir d'aspirer l'énergie spirituelle environnante.

Un silence de plomb s'installa et Aizen s'amusa des réactions des Arrancars: Starrk était réveillé (miracle!) et fixait l'humaine avec surprise, Barragan la dévisageait comme si c'était tout simplement impossible, Hallibel affichait un air neutre de même qu'Ulquiorra. Au contraire Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Aaroniero et Yami semblait assez stupéfaits et Szayel étira un grand sourire, pensant certainement que la jeune femme ferait très certainement un bon cobaye pour ses expériences.

Quand à cette dernière... Elle ne semblait pas comprendre grand chose.

-L'énergie spirituelle...?

-Oui. Les humains ne peuvent voir les âmes mais grâce à ce don, les membres de cette famille pouvaient détecter la présence d'un hollow, leur pression spirituelle augmentant lorsqu'ils en étaient à proximité et ainsi s'en débarrasser. Seulement...

Reira n'en croyait pas se oreilles. Cette histoire semblait totalement incroyable. Elle ignorait tout ça! Et personne dans sa famille ne lui en avait jamais parlé!

-... Seulement tout cela est petit à petit tombé dans l'oubli. Ils ont oublié la mission qu'il s'était donnée, ils ont oublier le potentiel présent dans leur veines. De plus, plus le temps passait moins la société semblait capable de supporter ce qui ressemblait à de la magie.

-Pourquoi, si ce don s'est effrité au fur et à mesure des années, je le possède moi?

Aizen eut encore un sourire.

-Un humain ne possède pas de pression spirituelle, et en effet tu n'aurais pas dût tout à coup commencer à voir les âme. Cependant il s'est passé quelque chose qui a servit de déclencheur: un choc émotionnel important... Ton pouvoir sommeillait en toi. La mort de ta famille lui a permit de se révéler. Cependant, la différence avec toi c'est que tu ne possède pas d'énergie spirituelle propre. Pas le moindre gramme qui aurait put te différencier des autres humains.

« Le fait est que Karakura est une ville possédant une densité spirituelle plus importante que la moyenne. L'air possède des particules spirituelles. Il t'as fallut l'aspirer pour te permettre de voir les âmes constamment. C'est-à-dire qu'à chaque instant tu aspire l'énergie spirituelle ambiante, t'alignant sur celle-ci. Tu n'aurais pas été à Karakura, tu ne verrais pas les âmes même avec ton pouvoir.

Le brun fit une pause, elle semblait scotchée à ses explications mais il voyait aussi sa surprise d'en savoir autant sur elle en si peu de temps, alors qu'Aizen l'avait dit lui-même, il y a trois jour elle était encore une parfait inconnue pour lui.

-Mais lorsque tu t'es interposé dans le combat de Grimmjow, continua Aizen, cette soudaine mise en présence avec une énergie spirituelle beaucoup plus importante que ce que tu en avais l'habitude t'a fait réagir de manière différente. Un peu comme l'adrénaline, il t'a donné du courage pour te mettre devant un Espada... Alors que tu n'avais aucune chance de le battre...

Derrière le Sexta grogna, peut content de se rappeler qu'il s'était_ quand même_ pris un sac en plein gueule.

-Cela n'explique pas comment elle a réussit à échapper à Grimmjow en faisant une sorte de sonido. Réfléchit Szayel.

-J'y viens. À ce moment-là Grimmjow a essayé de la tuer. L'énergie spirituelle d'une âme à tendance à s'élever lorsqu'elle en passe d'être détruite.* Ainsi par réflexe, elle en aspirer une plus grande quantité, lui permettant de s'enfuir. N'est-ce pas magnifique, un instinct de survie tel que sien?

Un autre grognement. Grimmjow avait pas l'air convaincu par cette affirmation.

-J'espère avoir éclairé ta lanterne, Reira Mizuki. Maintenant je veux te faire part de la situation. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te laisser repartir d'où tu viens mais je peux te proposer l'hospitalité et l'opportunité de comprendre et d'apprendre à utiliser ton pouvoir. Quand dis-tu?

Il lui adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Le message était clair: Soit elle acceptait et vivrait, nourrie, logée avec un petit extra, soit elle refusait et il ne faisait aucuns doutes que a brun accepterait que le bleuté lui règle son compte... définitivement.

Reira ferma les yeux réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Cet homme la menaçait clairement mais la proposition était alléchante. Il y avait trop de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas, trop de zones d'ombres et pour l'instant le seul qui les aient éclairées, c'était cet homme. Pouvait-elle se permettre de lu faire confiance? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il y avait quelque chose derrière cette proposition sinon il n'aurait pas changé son choix par rapport à il y a trios jours. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait ni ce qu'il manigançait mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir aujourd'hui. De plus, elle avait besoin de réponses et ces personnes autour d'elle pourraient certainement les lui donner.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, à présent son choix était fait.

-J'accepte.

Elle savait qu'elle venait de dire adieu à la réalité pour plonger vers l'inconnu.

* * *

**Voilà, on en sait un peu plus sur Reira! J'espère que vous appréciez!**

**Reviews?**

**P.S. Je voulais aussi vous demander ce que vous pensez de mon perso (en gros mary-sue ou pas mary-sue?) parce que j'ai changé la trame de mon histoire mais j'ai peur de retomber dans ce problème qu'est de faire une fille mary-sue. Merci! ^^**

**Aussi je ne sais pas si le chapitre suivant paraitera aussi vite que celui-ci (je pense pas mais bon...), donc peut-être que je ne publierais pas avant une très très longue durée (études oblige) Donc forcément que je mettrais cette fic aussi en pause à la rentrée mais je la continuerais et la finirais, promis!**

*D'après Urahara, chapitre 60 (il a juste trop la classe ce type ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

**Bonsoir...**

**Pasataper,jesuisdésolée,jesuisdésoléemaiss'ilvousplait,pastaper...**

**Cela fait vraiment (mais dans le genre vraiment longtemps) que je n'ai pas publié et pour cela vous avez le droit de crier, de hurler de me balancer des tomates virtuelles, ect...**

**Mais pas trop, hein! Il faut que l'auteur reste vivant si vous voulez la suite :p**

**Un grand merci à Framboise-sama pour sa correction et son enthousiasme. :)**

**Un énorme merci à toute/toutes mes lecteurs/lectrices et aux revieweurs/revieweuses du dernier chapitre. Agroud, Framboise-Sama et Chacou, merci!**

**Bref! Sans plus attendre, je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas... *soupire dépité***

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Résumé des épisodes précédents :_

_Reira était une humaine au début sans histoires jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en prenne à un arrancar agressif aux cheveux bleus. Amené de force à Las Noches, elle se voit éviter la mort par la démonstration d'un pouvoir qu'elle ignorait. Voyant en elle une arme manipulable, Aizen décide finalement de la garder..._

_-J'accepte._

Le sourire d'Aizen s'agrandit légèrement. Il ne le laissait pas voir mais Gin aurait presque pu dire qu'à ce moment-là, le seigneur de Las Noches était _heureux_.

-Très bien, commenta le brun. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous perdrions du temps en paroles inutiles. Gin s'occupera de toi.

L'argenté sortit de derrière le trône, se montrant à Reira. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Au moins elle était consciente de sa faiblesse, pensa-t-il. Il eut un sourire torve qui lui était propre. Tout serait plus simple si elle avait un tant soit peu de jugeote.

-C'est lui qui t'enseignera tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Durant ton temps libre néanmoins, tu seras sous la surveillance de Grimmjow.

Un seul regard froid du brun découragea le Sexta de répondre. Gin apparut juste devant elle.

-Enchanté. Nous allons commencer de suite. Si tu veux bien me suivre.

Il la vit déglutir et obéir sagement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se fermait derrière eux. Aizen se reposa sur le dossier de son trône, regardant le « plafond ». Cependant sa quiétude fut quelque peu interrompue par les cris d'arrancars mécontents. Certains étaient mécontents de la décision de leur maître et ils essayaient de le lui faire comprendre. Les protestations furent étouffées par l'impressionnante énergie spirituelle que le brun déploya en lâchant froidement un « Si vous trouvez cette fille inutile, prouvez-moi que je ferais mieux de vous garder plutôt qu'elle » avant le sortir, suivit de Kaname.

* * *

Reira suivait docilement l'homme devant elle. Celui-ci lui faisait un effet qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il avait été aimable, il ne lui avait rien dit ou fait d'inconvenant et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Ses yeux constamment plissés et son sourire énigmatique lui donnaient des frissons et sans qu'il la regarde, elle sentait sa présence se faire oppressante comme s'il était partout autour d'elle. Comme si une main était sur sa gorge pour l'étouffer, comme si un poids était sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'avancer, comme si une étreinte glacée enserrait son cœur avec force pour qu'il s'arrête de battre. Elle se sentait mal, elle se sentait incapable de faire le moindre geste et pourtant elle avançait.

Cette sensation lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Il y avait un net contraste entre Aizen et son subordonné. Le brun rayonnait d'un charisme peu commun. Contrairement à tous ici qui avaient des attitudes agressives ou méprisantes à l'égard de Reira, Aizen lui avait semblé... bienveillant.

Si seulement il n'avait pas ordonné son exécution, Reira lui aurait certainement fait confiance parce que c'est ce dont elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment. Mais là, elle était seule. Perdue dans un monde inconnu et absolument effrayant.

À cette conclusion, Reira se sentit abattue. Elle prenait enfin conscience que sa vie avait définitivement basculée et qu'à priori, rien ne pourrait la lui rendre... Tout cela n'allait certainement pas aider son moral à remonter la pente.

Elle se secoua tout à coup la tête. Au lieu de déprimer il fallait plutôt penser à un plan... ou au moins trouver des informations. Pour comprendre où elle était, qui étaient ces gens autour d'elle et dans quelle situation elle avait atterrit.

Elle s'arrêta brutalement. Son guide se tenait devant une porte noire monumentale et il la regarda d'un air satisfait.

-Pour les premières leçons, nous travailleront ici. Annonça-t-il en ouvrant l'un des battants.

Reira déglutit difficilement et essaya de respirer normalement. Rien à faire. Son cœur battait trop vite et ses membres tremblaient : elle ne pourrait pas se calmer si facilement.

-Après toi. L'invita l'argenté.

D'un pas lent et lourd, elle s'avança, redoutant ce qu'elle trouverait derrière cette porte. Et lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre, elle ne pu retenir un sursaut de terreur. Cependant ses jambes avancèrent et passèrent les battants...

Elle était sans voix. Devant ses yeux s'étendait la plus grande bibliothèque qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Les étagères étaient gigantesques, entièrement couvertes de livres de toutes tailles, de toutes couleurs, de tout genre. Elle admira cette salle, ébahie. Elle avait beau être blanche et grande comme le reste du palais de Las Noches, il n'empêchait qu'elle semblait plus... accueillante et chaleureuse.

Son regard se reporta alors sur son guide qui arborait son étrange sourire. Il semblait satisfait de sa réaction mais en même temps, elle eut un violent frisson en le voyant. Cependant l'aura si froide qu'elle avait sentit précédemment s'était atténuée.

-Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque de Las Noches. Lui annonça-t-il. Suis-moi.

Elle le fit docilement. Il avançait rapidement, tournant et parcourant des allées qui, pour Reira, se ressemblaient toutes si bien qu'il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'elle soit incapable de se repérer. Elle s'efforçait donc ne pas perdre de vue l'argenté.

Finalement, celui-ci s'arrêta et Reira fut frappée par l'étrangeté du lieu. Il y avait là, entourés d'étagères, des coussins et fauteuils, les livres renversés par terre et une immense fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Sur la nuit, la lune et les dunes de sables blanc. Le tout faisait penser à un cocon.

-Assieds-toi.

La jeune femme prit donc l'un des fauteuils, se ramassant sur celui-ci, mettant sans vergogne ses pieds dessus, ramassant ses bras autour de ses jambes et cachant en partie sa tête dans ses genoux; tandis que l'albinos prenait un autre, presque en face d'elle.

Et sans laisser le silence s'installer, il commença:

-Bien, nous allons commencer dans les règles. Je me présente: Gin Ichimaru, et tu es...?

Reira fut frappée par le ton qu'il avait employé. Le genre de ton qu'on utilise avec des vieux potes. Il n'était ni froid, ni dominateur comme elle l'avait imaginé. Son attitude si froide d' il y a quelques minutes avait changée, au point qu'il paraissait... Engageant à présent. Et cela la rassura assez pour dire:

-Reira... Reira Mitsuki.

-Bien Reira. Je pense qui tu te poses pas mal de questions?

-En... En effet...

-Je vais donc y répondre. Mais avant je voudrais t'expliquer les modalités de ton... séjour ici.

Il fixa Reira de manière insistante. Toute trace d'humour avait disparu de son visage et comme avant d'enter dans la bibliothèque, la jeune femme sentit ses poils se hérisser et ses entrailles se tordre. Sa gorge se bloqua et elle ne put qu'attendre qu'il continue.

-C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de t'enseigner ce que tu dois savoir. Nous travaillerons ici au début avant de passer à la pratique...

Reira déglutit difficilement. La manière dont il avait prononcé le dernier mot lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Pour le logement, tu seras chez Grimmjow pour le moment. Cependant si tu veux rester en vie, il vaudrait mieux te faire toute petite. Et, toujours pour ta survie, faire de même avec toute autre personne. Est-ce clair ?

Reira hocha la tête et elle sentit l'aura de l'argenté changer encore une fois, redevenant agréable. Elle souffla discrètement, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle avait du mal à s'y faire. Cet homme était impossible à cerner, elle était totalement désarmée face à ses changements de comportements. Mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, elle l'appréciait plus que le Seigneur de Las Noches. Il lui faisait peur mais au moins, ses paroles semblaient sincères et sans artifices.

Gin se replaça plus confortablement dans son siège. Cette jeune humaine l'amusait bien. Il arrivait à lire en elle comme un livre ouvert et à jouer avec ses émotions avec une telle facilité que s'en était grisant. Il venait de trouver un nouveau jouet. Parce qu'embêter les Arancars avait fini par le lasser à la longue et que ni Aizen, ni Kaname n'étaient vraiment porté sur l'humour... Non vraiment il sentait que ses journées allaient être plus divertissantes...

Néanmoins, voyant que la jeune femme était à présent attentive, il commença :

-Tu te trouves ici au Hueco Mundo ...

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

**Je m'excuse encore du retard (quoi? un an et demi? noooon...) Je vais essayer de publier la suite le plus rapidement possible mais encore une fois je ne peux rien promettre!**

**Un petite review quand même pour me motiver? :3**


End file.
